undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Bratty and Catty
Bratty and Catty are a pair of Vendors that can can be found in an alley to the right of the MTT Resort. They are best friends, often saying the same lines or finishing sentences for each other. They have several wares found from the Garbage Dump, including the Mystery Key. Appearance Bratty is a tall, green alligator monster, that wears a primarily pink shawl, with yellow and blue details on the sides. She has yellow hair that flows into curls. Catty is a stout, purple cat creature, and she appears to be wearing a set of blue overalls with yellow buttons, and tufts of yellow hair coming out from under it on either side. She has black hair with a blue streak in it, and a yellow earring in her left ear. Dialogue Neutral and True Pacifist Route * Hey! * Check it out! * Yeah! * Check it out! Exit: * Like, see you later! * Like, later and stuff! Buy purchasing: You should buy ALL our stuff purchase: Bratty! We're gonna be rich! Sell * Thanks, but we, like, don't really need anything. * Oh my god, can you go get us some Glamburgers? * We don't. * Really need. * Anything. * Wait! I'll pay you 1000G if you get Mettaton to autograph my butt! Glamburger is in Inventory * Oh my God. * Is that a glamburger? * OH MY GOD!!! * GIMME!!! * God, Catty. * Try to have some self-control. * Sorry... * 'Cause they OBVIOUSLY brought that Glamburger for ME. * NO WAYYY!!!!! Talk Menu So, like, what's up? you two * I'm Bratty, and this is my best friend, Catty. * I'm Catty, and this is my best friend, Bratty. your wares * The stuff inside, is like... * TOTALLY wicked expensive. * But, like, this stuff we found is like... * TOTALLY wicked cheap. * You should... * Like... * TOTALLY wicked buy all of it? * TOTALLY wicked buy all of it? of wares * I mean, like, where does anyone get guns, or food, or... * We found it in the garbage! * It's GOOD garbage. * It's like, really good garbage. of garbage * Where do we get the garbage? * Like, the garbage store, duh!!! * ..... * ..... * Waterfall mostly. * I found a gun in a dumpster! Mettaton * Oh my God. * Mettaton. * Oh my GOD, * METTATON. * He's like... * My robot husband. * Actually he's like... * MY robot husband. * I think we're like... both going to marry him. * We're both like, ALREADY married to him. * He just, like, doesn't know it yet. of Mettaton * So, like, Dr. Alphys built Mettaton, right? * That's like, what they TELL you. * But like... * Mettaton always acts like... * ... being built was HIS idea somehow. * And even right after he was built... * ... he acted like Alphys was an old friend. * But they're like... * Not friends anymore. * Yeah!!! * Unlike me and Bratty!! * Best friends for-EVER!!! Alphys * Oh my God. * Alphys. * Oh my god, * ALPHYS. * She used to live on our street. * She was like a big sister. * I mean, like, if your big sister... * Takes you on trips to the dump. * She showed us the coolest places to find trash. * She was always collecting these weird cartoons. * Then she became the Royal Scientist... * Yeah, we haven't seen her in forever... Scientist * So Alphys has always, like... * Thought ASGORE is a SUPER cutie. * So, like, I'm pretty sure she... * Made Mettaton to, like, totally impress him. * A robot with a SOUL... * That's, like, SUPER relevant to his hobbies! * So after seeing Mettaton, ASGORE... * Asked her to do all this science stuff for him! * But nobody's, like, seen anything from her yet. * Or... her at all... * She must, like, just stay in her lab all day. * Like, live a little, girl. * Yeah!!! * Like us!!! ASGORE * Oh my God. * He's a total goober. * He's a big, fuzzy goofball!! * Like, I LOVE that guy. * He's like, SO nice. * God, we're like... * God, we're like... * SO hyped for the destruction of humanity. * SO hyped for the destruction of humanity. Burgerpants * Oh, that guy from the store? * Yuck, what a creep. * Yeah! He's a creep! * But he's kind of cute, too... * C'mon Catty, don't you have ANY standards? * Nope!!! Burgerpants * OK, like, the annoying thing is... * He'd be OK if he just treated us with some respect. * But he just acts... * Really weird. * And then acts like it's OUR fault he acts that way! * Like, when we asked him to get those Glamburgers... * He dropped them and ran away before we could even say anything! * We were, like, going to share them. * Really? * I wasn't. * Catty! Post-Pacifist Dialogue Freedom * So, we're like totally free now, huh? * Yeah, like, totally free. * Like... * Cool. * Yeah, like, cool. * Like, milennia of being imprisoned finally over? * Yeah, that's like pretty chill I guess. a human * Oh, oops, really? * Uh, well, when we said, um... * We were hyped for the destruction of humanity... * We were, just, like, joking, you know? * Did we say that? * Probably? * It's, like, practically our catchphrase. * Really? * I thought our catchphrase was... * B-B-Bratty's the best, C-C-Catty's the coolest! * Um, no? * We've like literally NEVER said that. * CAN it be though!? * CAN it be!? Future * Hmm... * Now that we're gonna be free... * OMG, we can finally fulfill our DREAM of having a pet cat! * That's, like, YOUR dream, Catty. * But Bratty... * I don't wanna have a dream without YOU in it...! * Aww... * Catty... * And, in my dream, YOU clean up after the cat! * Catty!!! You Like Cats * Me? * Yeah, I LOVE cats? * Me? * Yeah, I LOVE cats? * They're, like, SO tasty!! * They're, like, SO cute!!! * Bratty NOOOO!!! * I'm just kidding!! * Kind of. * Anyway, when was the last time you even SAW a cat around here? * Oh!! * JUST the other day! * There was this CUTE little white cat walking around... * It was, like, SOOOOOO clueless looking. * I pet it for like an hour!! * ..... * ..... * ... Catty. * Yeah, Bratty? * I think that was, like... * A dog. * DOGS ARE JUST FIRM CATS!!!! Genocide Route * But, like. * Nobody came and stuff. Steal * Stole 5G from the till. * The till is empty. Read * Hey, this is Bratty! * Hey, this is Catty! * If you're reading this... * Then, like, bad news you mega-evil weirdo! * Alphys just came here and she's taking us... * Someplace super duper safe! * But, first, we gotta use these gel pens. * Yeah! * Chill, Alphys! * We don't wanna waste pens! * And don't even THINK about stealing our stuff. * Yeah, creep! * Leave our junk alone! * Catty, it's not JUNK. * It's really valuable. * Yeah! * Our garbage is REALLY valuable! * Anyway. * In closing: * You're a total loser! * Yeah! * Loser!!! * Nya ha ha! * Signed, Bratty <3 * Signed, Catty <3 Neutral and True Pacifist Route Bratty and Catty sell items to the player including a weapon, armor, healing items. Catty mentions that they get all of their wares from the Garbage Dump, they mention that it is good garbage, though. Genocide Route If the player is on the track of the Genocide Route, Bratty and Catty will have left their store. The text when entering the store reads, "But like." "Nobody came and stuff." They have left a note saying that they left, and if someone is reading the note, that Alphys took them somewhere safe and that whoever is reading the note shouldn't even THINK about stealing their stuff. The note is written in gel pens. Despite the threatening note, the player can freely steal the remaining wares, as well as a small amount of gold they left behind. Wares Junk Food - 25 G, "Heals 17HP Has a big bite out of it." Empty Gun - 350G, "Weapon: 12AT Bullets NOT included" Cowboy Hat - 350G, "Armor: 12DF ATTACK up when worn." Mystery Key - 600G, "????? Probably to someone's house LOL" Trivia * If you type "Bratty" for the character's name, the response becomes "Like, OK I guess." * If you type "Catty" for the character's name, the response becomes "Bratty! Bratty! That's MY name." * Catty is an alley cat, meanwhile Bratty is an alley-gator. Category:Monsters Category:Vendors Category:Females Category:NPCs